Box-like paper hats have long been folded from newspapers by painters to protect their hair from dripping paint. Peaked paper hats have been folded for childrens' wear. Although spectators at outdoor sports may have an unexpected need for sun protection such prior paper hats lack brims and are not effective for inexpensive, disposable head protection.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive, disposable but reasonably durable, hat which is conveniently carried for use as the need arises, which fits the head well and provides eye and face protection.